


Disciplinary Measures

by syredronning



Series: Draws [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are forced to make a deal. Bad luck – or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For the kink prompt [I want Kirk to be whipped.](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/5912.html?thread=15276568#t15276568) \- be my guest :)  
> Many thanks to madelf for her beta! All remaining errors and weaknesses are mine.

Bones had always known that Pike was one kinky bastard, so being handcuffed to Jim in the backseat of the captain's car shouldn't have been a big surprise. Yeah, they'd fucked up, so big this time that if it made their official records, the shit would hit the fan and they'd get thrown out of the academy tomorrow morning.

He'd instantly known that Pike's offer to deal with them off the record would imply some really dark stuff, and only Jim's pleading eyes had pushed him to accept the deal. Jim wouldn't survive getting kicked out, and he wouldn't survive seeing Jim's life going all downhill.

So, yeah, fucked.

*

When the car had stopped in a dark alley maybe an hour later, Pike ordered them out and down a long, shady stairway. When they reached the door at the end, Pike knocked three times before a fat, bearded man opened it for them.

"Hello Captain. I've been expecting you."

Pike moved into the dark entry hall, from there into another, smaller room, and they obediently followed.

At last Pike unlocked the cuffs. "Strip," he ordered. "Boots too."

"What?" Bones blurted out.

"You want to keep the deal, you strip. Or you leave this room now and the academy tomorrow."

"Jim –"

"Come on," Jim Kirk said, his face rather white and lips pressed together as he stripped out of his red cadet uniform.

Bones gave in and dropped his clothes.

"Attention!" They straightened, hands behind their backs.

Bones swallowed as the fat man returned with two pairs of cuffs with longer chains between them in his hands.

"Both of them, Captain?" the man asked, and Pike nodded. Bones hated the click the cuffs made when they were closed around his wrists in front of him. He gazed at Jim, who wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a crooked smile. _That's some kinky shit_, he could almost hear him say.

"Get into the middle of the room," Pike ordered. Between them, the fat man lowered a pulley, hooked the chain of their cuffs to it and lifted it up until they stood chest to chest on tiptoe.

God, Jim's lips were _so close_.

"Blindfolds," Pike stated and seconds later, all went black for Bones.

"Nipple clamps," the bastard of a captain said at last. "Wouldn't want to separate partners in crime," Pike's voice added with a leer as Bones' nipples were first stimulated by fingers, then caught between tight clamps. He inhaled sharply at the pain, barely noting that the same happened to Jim.

"You count. Loudly."

They were really, really fucked, he thought even before the first beat of something flexible and stinging hit his ass. He moved forward from the painful surprise, bumping into Jim's body.

As he pulled back, he learned the hard way that his nipple clamps were somehow connected to Jim's clamps. There was a groan and a hissed _damn_, and he muttered a _sorry_ back to his friend.

"Counting, I said," the disembodied voice ordered, and Bones rasped, "One".

Setting his jaw and grabbing the chains to ease the strain from the cuffs, he tried to be prepared for the next hit. However, that didn't land on him but on Jim, who jerked towards him.

"One," Jim pressed out.

There had to be two hitters, because the strokes came in rhythm now, one on him, next on Jim. Five, ten, fifteen… Their bodies went into a strange, snakelike dance as they fought for balance and for a position that would keep those damn dog whips or whatever from hitting the same spots again. Not that there was any escape; if the blows didn't land on their asses, they landed on their thighs or backs. They kept bumping into each other and suddenly Bones realized that he was bumping into Jim's hard dick – that his own, growing erection was pushing again and again into Jim's groin and this was just so _wrong_.

He tried to pull away, ignoring the strain on his wrists, but there was no room to maneuver as his nipples were tugged hard from the connected nipple clamps. Twenty, twenty five… Jim groaned against him, again, and not just in pain. Jim's erection rubbed against his skin as he rotated his hips. Their chests rubbed against each other too, which entangled the clamps and made it hurt, and the beating still didn't end. He shifted once more to get away from the incoming whip, his hard-on nudging Jim's leg in the process.

God, he wanted to come so badly. And of course Pike would know. The man was a kinky bastard, and he wasn't blind.

"Thirty," Jim gasped, and Bones could hear the heartfelt pain in his voice.

The beating stopped.

For a second, Bones couldn't believe it; then his body slacked and he leaned against Jim, his head on Jim's shoulder, his lips next to Jim's ear, his chest as close to Jim's chest as they could get with the clamps still in place, and their aligned dicks one hot spot between them. They were both breathing heavily, sagging into the cuffs.

The nipple clamps were taken off first, and it hurt like hell as the blood streamed back into the tortured flesh. Then the pulley went down and Bones groaned as he registered the pain in his shoulders. Once they were stable on the ground again, the blindfolds and the cuffs were removed too. His gaze drifted over Jim's lips, up to Jim's dilated eyes and back to the lips. _Holy damn._

"Get dressed and get the fuck out of here," Pike stated sharply.

"Yes, sir," they managed to crank out. They dressed in a hurry, avoiding looking at the fat man who stood on the other side with a lewd smile and a long, flexible signal whip still in his hand. Bones' backside burned as he slipped into his uniform, but the burn between his legs was much worse. His pants tented over his hard-on, and he hated to see Pike's gaze gliding over Jim's groin, which showed a similarly large bulge.

When Jim pulled him out of the room, he was barely able to walk straight. The second they were out of the door, Jim threw him into the next wall and fucked his mouth with his tongue, while Bones grabbed Jim's ass and pushed his hips against Jim's groin, humping him like a dog.

*

"How far did they get, Dan?" Pike asked amused as he returned from the restroom.

"As far as we thought," his old friend answered and pointed at the monitor of the front door security cam, where the two cadets could be seen rutting like animals. "Not far."

"Good." Without preamble, Pike placed his hand onto Dan's groin, cupping his package. "Turned you on, too." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sure," Dan said, lips slightly open in expectation. Moments later, he was bent over the table below the monitors, Pike's dick in his ass, and being fucked for all he was worth, their noises delivering the soundtrack to the silent images from the cam.


End file.
